


Sad To Be Happy

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Conversations, Elimination Chamber Spoilers, M/M, Making Up, Past Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn, Post-Break Up, post Elimination Chamber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Slowly, Sami turned, doing his best to follow Cesaro's gaze. He blanched, seeing the person behind him.Kevin.
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sad To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Elimination Chamber. Contains spoilers for the winner of the IC Title Match.

"Think someone wants you." Cesaro spoke so softly that Sami strained to hear him. He focused hard on a spot just over Sami's shoulder. 

Slowly, Sami turned, doing his best to follow Cesaro's gaze. He blanched, seeing the person behind him. 

_Kevin._

"Go." Cesaro reached out, gently nudging Sami towards Kevin. "We can catch up after. Dinner's on me." 

Sami swallowed, eager to break up the lump in his throat. 

He never went very long without hearing from Kevin in some way. It usually wasn't more than a quick text or a fast phone call. Sami knew how to handle that. He would think that would make Kevin easier to deal with in person. Yet, that never seemed to be true. 

"Hey." Kevin stepped closer, his gaze focused on Cesaro's back. 

"Hey yourself." Sami clutched the title belt a little tighter against him. He still hadn't adjusted to the weight of it. None of this felt real. The reality of his win hadn't sunk in yet.

Part of him still worried it would disappear. 

"You did it- _kind of_." Kevin offered him a wry smile. Sami took this as a sign of approval. He reached out, resting his hand on Sami's shoulder. "Knew you could." 

Sami nodded, trying to find the words. It was harder than he expected. There was so much he wanted to say and yet, he couldn't find the words.

"Thanks." Sami's gaze fell to the tile floor. Words failed. 

They had been on and off for as long as Sami could remember. They loved each other, but it _never_ seemed to last as much as they might have liked. 

They just were.

"He adores you." Kevin paused, clearing his throat. 

"What?" Sami swore his brain ceased functioning around Kevin Owens. 

"Cesaro- he adores you." Kevin shrugged, scratching the back of his neck with a lazy hand. 

"Oh. It's obvious." They weren't serious- _far_ from it. He was coming away from an on period with Kevin. Cesaro had just ended a 3 year 'thing' with Sheamus. 

Neither of them wanted serious. 

"No- not really." Kevin laughed again. "You forget how well I know you." 

Sami nodded for lack of anything else to do. No one knew him as well as Kevin. 

"Just hope you're happy." Kevin stepped closer, holding his arms open. "Only thing I've ever wanted." 

Sami didn't think twice. He stepped forward, accepting the hug, melting into the embrace he knew so well. 

"Same for me, Kev." Sami wanted to think they could give it another go. He adored Kevin- he had loved him for as long as he could remember.

No- it wasn't the time for that. 

They would _probably_ end up together in the end, but this wasn't that time. 

Kevin leaned close, his lips grazing Sami's ear. He spoke in the softest whisper Sami had ever heard. " _In due time._ " 

Sami nodded, finding himself at a loss for words.

"For now, enjoy your win. You've earned it." 

Sami reluctantly broke the hug. He would have loved to have the hug last forever, but he couldn't give in. He knew if he didn't go now, he would never walk away.

"Text me?" Sami turned, ready to catch up with Shinsuke and Cesaro. 

"Don't I always?" Kevin offered a rare genuine smile. "Now go celebrate." 

Sami gazed behind him, still reluctant to leave. " _J'Taime._ " 

"Go." Kevin turned, walking towards the RAW locker room. 

Sami blew out a tired breath as he readied himself to go celebrate. 

He stopped, swearing he heard Kevin speak one last time. 

_J'Taime Aussi._

-fin-


End file.
